


Monsters

by Lindenharp



Series: Dribbles and Drabbles [4]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-06 09:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindenharp/pseuds/Lindenharp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of <i>Midnight</i>, Donna has a few things to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monsters

Donna visits the spa’s little shop for last minute purchases. She sees the surviving passengers clustered together in the shuttle departure lounge. Most avoid her gaze, but one petite woman hurries over.

 

"You're his friend? The Doctor?"

 

She nods.

 

"How… is he?”

 

Donna glares, as fierce as the Xtonic sun. "Why do you care? Why ask _now_?” She raises her voice. "You’re all so relieved because the monster is gone. The truth is, there were a lot of monsters on that transport — and only one is gone."

 

They cannot speak. That other monster, guilt, has stolen their words.


End file.
